Ice Skating
by lokie-cloud
Summary: Kai teaches Tyson how to Ice Skate [Dialogue Fic][oneshot][TyKa]


_My first one shot, though it's a dialogue fic XD I got the idea when I went ice-skating myself for a friends birthday, and it's been stuck in my head for ages! More on 'Spirits Within' as soon as possible but anyways.._

_Disclaimer:- I don't own Beyblade or their characters._

_Summary:- Kai teaches Tyson how to ice skate. Dialogue Fic TyKa_

**Ice Skating**

"I erm...have to go help Kenny...and he'll be lonely all by himself in the Dojo!"

"He has Dizzi, and I'm sure he doesn't want you bugging him every 3 seconds about his research."

"I could go get some Hot Chocolate?"

A raised eyebrow.

"Oh right. You don't like Hot Chocolate do you?."

"Hn."

"Would you believe me if I told you I hurt my leg on the way here!"

"Tyson. You asked me to teach you. You dragged me down here against my better judgement. You went on and on for half an hour about how good it would be. And now you don't want to do it?"

"Well...I...erm...Argh! Kai! Stop pulling me!"

"How else was I going to get you onto the ice?"

"Woa...its slippery...and I'm going to fall over...and I don't like it anymore!"

"Would you get from the handrail? You've only taken one step on the ice."

"But I'm going to look like an idiot if I do!"

"More of an Idiot Tyson. More."

"Hey! At least I know the fine delights of home-made hot chocolate instead of sulking over a cup of nasty coffee!"

"I'm suprised you didn't burn down the kitchen when you made your last batch."

"You can talk Mr Sourpuss"

"Immature"

"Moody"

"Coward"

"I am not a coward!"

"Then let go of the handrail!"

"---"

"Tyson?"

"Could I hold onto you?"

"What!"

_A blush_

"I mean...I'm gonna fall over if I don't hold onto something, and you don't want me to hold onto the barriers..."

"Hn"

"Is that a yes?"

"Whatever. Just grab onto my arm or something."

"And you promise you won't make me let go?"

"Well..."

"I'll just get off then and - "

_A sigh._

"Fine, fine...I promise I won't make you skate on your own until I think you're ready."

"Sure?"

"Yes Tyson. Lets just get this over and done with ok?"

_---Later---_

"Now just do as I say..."

"Right..."

"...and let go of my arm. I'll be nearby if something happens ok?"

"Ok...I'll just try now..."

"That's it Tyson, just move your feet like I showed you."

"Hey Kai! I'm doing it! I'm ice skating! I'm actually ice skating!"

"-after two hours-"

"You what?"

"Nothing, nothing..."

"Hey Kai?"

"Hm?"

"How do the breaks work on these things?"

"What?"

"I can't stop, and I - oww!"

"Hey are you...are you ok?"

_A muffled laugh_

"Could you stop laughing? That really hurt!"

"I wasn't laughing - I was holding it in. You'd know when I laugh."

"-yeah. It's probably an evil one-"

"Hm?"

"Nothing. I just can't get up. Any chance you could give me a hand?"

"Oh, yeah, sure."

"Thanks"

"Tyson. Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what Kai?"

"Oh don't pull that innocent act on me. I know an evil glin when I see one."

"Whatever are you talking about Kai?"

"I've seen you pull it on a lot of-ahh!"

"Heheh...erm slight of hand?"

"Tyson..."

"I'm sorry Kai, I couldn't help it. The opportunity was right there, you know?"

"Pulling me down on top of you, and making me look like an idiot, is an opportunity to you?"

"Well...I erm...and you erm..."

"---"

_A stare_

"Kai?"

"---"

_Closer..._

"Could you get off me now?"

"---"

_And closer..._

"Kai?"

"---"

_And closer still..._

"Kai. I know I'm probably warm and comfy, and that lying on me is better that iceskating, but don't you th-mpfh!"

_Until.._

"You kissed me?"

"I...have to go..."

"Hey Kai! Wait!"

"---"

"Kai!"

_---Later---_

"I..thought...you'd be...here."

"---"

"I...had to...run around...trying to find... you... and you can move...pretty quickly."

"What are you doing here Tyson?"

"Hey! Can't a guy enjoy the place we first met in the park, without it meaning anything?"

"---"

"Okay, fine...I got some Hot Chocolate for myself..."

"...But..."

"...and before you say anything, I got you a coffee instead."

"-Thanks-"

"Hey! No problemo! Oh and one more thing Kai?"

"Hm?"

"Thanks for the ice skating lessons."

"I thought that after what I d-mpfh!"

"You kissed me!"

"Well you didn't give me enough chance to the last time, so why not now?"

"Oh"

"Oh?"

"Oh"

"Oh..."

_A smile_

"Tyson?"

"Yes Kai?"

"I think I like your Hot Chocolate. Mind if I try some more?"

_A real smile_

"I told you! I knew you'd like it! Feel free to try some, and thank me later."

"I didn't mean from the cup Tyson."

"What could you drink it from unless you...and I...and oh!"

"Oh?"

"Sure.. The offer's still there."

_A genuine smile_

"Don't mind if I do."

**End**

_Notes - Heheh...I wrote this as I went along, so excuse any of the spelling mistakes and what not... Anyways! Reviewers are always loved, and -in the spirit of things- they get free Hot Chocolate!_

_Chapter for 'Spirits Within' coming soon, so keep reading!_

_Lokie_


End file.
